Time to Say Goodbye
by pokemonFreakAwesomeGirly
Summary: What happens if Misty left Ash during a trip, and six years later Ash confronts her? Read to find out! AshXMisty
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Pokémon or anything relating to Pokémon. This is just for fun._

She arose to the sounds of the alarm clock on her nightstand. _God, it's way too early to be up right now!_ Misty drug herself out of bed and pulled on some sweats. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Great, I look completely and utterly cruddy. Oh well, at least it's just a simple Sunday day. There will only be one, two matches tops. _She walked over to her stained glass window. Misty could barely make out the specks of people walking about the streets. _Just what I expected._ She made her way to her training arena and released her Pokémon into the massive pool.

"Goldeen, use hydro pump!" Misty commanded. Just then, the Goldeen shot a giant force of water the speed of a bullet at the huge clock hanging on the main wall. The clock was taken off the wall and shattered onto the floor. _Darn it! Now I have to buy myself a fourth clock this month! _"Goldeen, return!" she ended. Goldeen returned to the pokéball. _Now, I have to go to the store. Some real fun stuff._

She walked out of the gym, leaving Daisy in charge. _I'm so lucky I have my sisters' home right now. I haven't seen them in ages until recently. _Misty strolled to the store; taking here peaceful, quiet time. When Misty was walking to the store, she passed an electronics depot. A television was playing in the window. She turned her attention to the screen.

"Coming from Johto, here is The Trainer Watch! I am Trina Kattena!" the reporter said enthusiastically. "I am here with Ash Ketchum, the internationally acclaimed Pokémon Master!" Misty was at a standstill.

"Ash…" Misty whispered. "It was six years ago…" she continued. Misty began to reminisce over that fateful day…

_Flashback:_

_I walked out of the campfire without a sound. I looked down at Ash. He looked so peaceful, sleeping in his sleeping bag. We reunited for an expedition trip to the unknown region now known as Malniu. Ash, Brock, and I opted to do this expedition. But now, I feel like this is too different, too emotional. I hate to do this, I hate to say goodbye. I turned around to see Brock standing in my way._

_"Where are you going?" Brock interrogated me. I tried to get past him, but he blocked my way. "Answer me Misty."_

_"Fine Brock. Well, I can't do this trip anymore. I just want to go home," I told him. Brock held me where I was._

_"Why do you want to leave? Isn't this the reunion we always wanted?" he asked me. There was a long pause. "You love him, don' you?"_

_"God Brock, was it that hard to figure it out?" I asked him, clearly irritated. "This is why I have to leave. I can't ruin his dream. Bye Brock. Tell Ash… nothing." I then walked past him. I eventually arrived at the dock and came back to Cerulean City. I then got a phone call._

_"Hello?" I asked the caller._

_"Misty, Ash is pissed that you're gone," Brock told me. "He really misses you. I feel that you ruined his life by doing this. I believe that he loves you."_

_"Goodbye Brock," I ended the phone call. _

_End Flashback_

"Well that ends our interview Kanto!" the reporter said lastly. "Wait, Ash, do you have any last things to say to the viewers back home?"

"Well, I just want to say that I will be coming home, so see you all soon!" Ash cheered. Misty kept on walking to the store. _Great, he will be back in Kanto. Wait though; he may not even remember me!_ Misty entered the store and quickly purchased her clock. After that, she practically dashed back to the gym. When Misty went into the gym, she brought her ladder out from the closet and placed it on the wall. Misty quickly hung the clock onto the wall. _There, good as new._ Suddenly, the doors of the gym opened.

"Hey, is the gym leader here?" the challenger asked. She turned around to see a little boy in the doorway. "I want to challenge you." Misty stepped down from the ladder and ran over to the little kid.

"Hi, I would be honored to be challenged," she said cheerfully. "Take your side; this is going to be a 3-on-3 battle. Let the battle commence!" She dashed over to her side and signaled the referee. "Go, Starmie!" Misty commanded, throwing the pokéball into the air. Starmie appeared in the pool.

"Go, Charmander!" the little boy called back. A Charmander appeared on the side of the pool.

"Starmie, use water gun!" I yelled. Starmie then shot a strip of water into the chest of the Charmander. The Charmander fell, getting knocked out.

"Uh Misty," the boy began. "I'm out of Pokémon. I lose. I will rematch you eventually!" The Charmander returned to the pokéball and the boy stormed off. _Ok, that was really odd. Well, at least I won._

"At least that's it for today," Misty sighed. "Now it's time to relax." She turned around and headed to her room.

"Not so fast, my friend," a familiar voice said. "You still have a battle to fight. I said I will be back, and now I'm here. Be prepared Misty, because I'm the Pokémon Master!" Misty turned around. The man she saw was none other than Ash Ketchum.

**A.N.**

**I hope you all liked that. This is my first time writing a Pokémon Fanfiction. I will be continuing this story. Oh, and by the way, I'm having this story take place where Misty is approximately 22 and Ash is 20. Please, rate and review. I would really appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Pokémon or anything relating to Pokémon. This is just for fun._

"Oh my goodness it's you!" Misty shrieked. She darted towards Ash.

"Whoa Misty, it's nice to see you too," Ash said, trying to push her off of him. "But really, it's time to battle."

"Well fine Ash, I will battle you, but know this, I've trained long and hard for battles against trainers. And if you are still the same Ash Ketchum I knew six years ago, then this will be a piece of cake," Misty taunted. Ash only chuckled. "What's so funny?!" Misty asked loudly.

"Misty Misty Misty… You don't think that I've trained long and hard these past six years? Wow, is that what you really think of me?" Ash gasped.

"No, Ash, that's not what I think!" Misty said, defending herself. "Well whatever, let's battle." Misty threw out her first Pokémon, her Starmie. "This is gonna be a three-on-three battle, if all three Pokémon faint, you will lose the challenge, blah blah blah you know the rest." Ash readied his belt and took a pokéball off of it. He threw it into the air.

"Go Bayleef!" Ash commanded. Instantly, Bayleef popped out of the pokéball. The Pokémon's eyes lit up with excitement when it appeared in front of Misty. "Oh look, Bayleef remembers you."

"Well she better!" Misty said happily. "Now, Starmie, use Psychic!" Starmie shot a wave of psychic energy to the Bayleef. Bayleef took it hard, knocking into the wall, then the water. "Ha! Betcha didn't expect that, huh?" Misty taunted.

"You did get stronger Misty," Ash said in awe. "But not strong enough for this! Bayleef, now use Power Whip!" Two green whips came out from below the water and shot Starmie up into the air. Soon after, Bayleef jumped onto the platform. "I now bet that you didn't expect that either!"

"Hmmm, now I guess that we're even Ash," Misty said. "Until now, Starmie, now use Hydro Cannon!" The Hydro Cannon hit Bayleef right in the chest, making the Pokémon faint. "Yes, one for Misty, zero for Ash!" Misty cheered. "Starmie, come back. Now, show whose boss Golduck!" Golduck appeared right next to Misty's bag. "Gosh Golduck, let me release you for once. Well, I guess that old habits never get old."

"Wait, you mean that that Golduck is…" Ash whispered, pointing to the Pokémon.

"Yes Ash, this is the infamous Psyduck that always had a headache and had free will pretty much. Psyduck evolved long ago, around when I left…" Misty drabbled on. "Anyways, release your next Pokémon Ash!"

"Ok… well I'll send out Glalie!" Glalie erupted out of the pokéball, almost breaking the ball. "Now Glalie, quickly use Ice Beam!" Golduck was hit in the stomach by the Ice Beam attack, freezing the Pokémon. "Now hit it with your body slam!" Glalie slammed into Golduck, making it topple into the water still frozen. "I guess that your pokemon is now unable to battle. Now Misty, release your final Pokémon!" Ash yelled. Misty's face looked like she was going to explode into a zillion pieces.

"If you want a final Pokémon, then you will get a final pokemon!" Misty yelled back. "I choose you, Kingdra!" Kingdra plummeted into the water.

"Well if you are going to play that game, then I will just send out a simple Pokémon. Pikachu, attack the Kingdra with Thunder!" Pikachu darted from behind Ash and splashed into the water. He then used Thunder. Kingdra shot out of the water and landed onto the platform. "I guess I won then! Another victory accomplished!" Ash cheered.

"Kingdra… return," Misty mumbled as she held out her pokéball. She walked up to Ash. "Great job Ash. You trained long and hard for this win. I'm real proud of you Ash Ketchum."

"Wow, thanks Misty," Ash thanked. There was a long pause. "You did great too, Mist. I thought that you really did awesome. You rocked that pool like it was your main domain." He took a step towards her.

"Well, it is my domain, and you know that," Misty replied. "Gosh Ash, you weren't kidding when you said that you are a Pokémon master now. Back, like say, six years ago, I thought that there were way better trainers out there. But now after this battle, you are the best, at least in my eyes." Misty took a step towards Ash as well. They were mere inches apart.

"Misty, for the longest time now, I have been holding in these feelings," Ash began. "These feelings are for you. Back then, before you left, I was so dumb. I didn't realize what a gorgeous girl you are. But, years after you left, I finally realized my mistake. I didn't know at fourteen that I was in love with the one and only Misty Waterflower." Misty's eyes gleamed like a shining moon. She wrapped her arms around him. She began to cry.

"Ash, I love you too," She whispered while she continued to cry. "I never thought that you would ever feel the way I do. Ash, this is great news."

"Wait, I should tell you something else as well," Ash went on. "After you left in Malniu, I was angry, really angry. I felt like I wasn't myself. Well, until Dorina came by. Dorina was a somewhat new trainer that started late, like at my age at the time. She was somewhat temperamental and stubborn, like you were when I first met you. And like you, she became nice, but maybe a little too nice. After a couple of years, we were basically together. Yet, she got entangled into a web of deceit, lies, and Team Rocket. Actually, she was an admin the whole time. I fell into her trap. I escaped from her, but she is still after me and my Pokémon. Misty, I'm not safe," Ash finished. Misty quickly released herself from him. Ash began once more. "Misty, if we are to be together, we need to either defeat Team Rocket or run away for forever. You don't have to be with me if you don't want this, though. It's your choice."

"Ash, sometimes you are so thick. I love you, and I want to be with you," Misty replied. She then kissed him. "I've been waiting for that for a long time," she explained.

"Misty, I will never leave you, I promise," Ash promised.

"And Ash, I will never leave you again, I promise," Misty said sweetly. "So, when are going to kick Team Rocket's sorry butts?"

**A.N.**

**Thank you for reviewing Tatewaki2000, and thank you all that have read this story. I really appreciate all the constructive criticism. This really helps my writing. So yeah, this is really late, but I had finals and mourning for my sister going to the east coast. Luckily, I aced all my final classes and my sister is back home! Thank you for all of your help!**

**Lots of love,**

**Nellabelle**


	3. Chapter 3

Before we left, I had to go tell Daisy that I was leaving. I walked into her room. "What do you want?" she asked me snobbishly.

"I'm leaving to go off on an adventure," I told her sternly.

"So, I have to take care of the gym all by myself?" she asked me.

"Yeah, well Ash wants me to go with him to travel some more," I explained. Daisy began to jump up and down.

"Awww, that's good enough reason for you to go! Go out there and be with your lover!" she cheered. "But remember, be safe. And not just safe in, like, don't die, if you know what I mean," she winked at me.

"God Daisy, I'm not like you," I joked. "See ya." Next, I walked to my room to get my traveling bag I used years ago. I opened it up and looked inside it. The bag still had all my old clothes and old maps I used. I threw out my clothes and put my new apparel inside. Lastly, I dashed to the aquarium part of the gym. Ash followed me to the aquarium.

"Ash, I have a dilemma," I began to ask him. "Which Pokémon should I bring? I mean, Golduck is pretty powerful, but Starmie and Kingdra both know how to attack as well. I need help." I was desperate. I mean, all my Pokémon are powerful, but which ones can help us? Ash was silent, so I decided to pick my team myself. I picked Golduck, Kingdra, Gyarados, Azumarill, Starmie, and Politoed.

"Wow, those are some of your strongest Pokémon, Misty," Ash commented.

"You know it!" I cheered. "Now we can leave."

"Where to go, where to go… Oh wait, we can hit this new land I was supposed to go to, but I went here instead," Ash suggested. "It's called Alger. People are traveling there, but no one around here knows much. You wanna go?" he asked me.

"Hey, I'm up for a little adventure," I said happily. "Want to go now?"

"Yeah, let's catch the ferry in Vermilion City," Ash said, releasing a Pokéball. "Go, Charizard!" he commanded. Charizard flew down to the ground. "Misty, hop on. There's plenty of room. Charizard, take us to Vermilion City!" Charizard began to fly us to Vermilion.

"Ash, this isn't what I had in mind!" I yelled. It was so loud up here; I could barely hear myself speak.

"Well it gets us to Vermilion faster!" Ash replied. I peered over Charizard's large body, and saw Vermilion directly below us.

"Ash, stop Charizard! We're here!" I yelled to him.

"Charizard, land!" he commanded his huge flying Pokémon. Charizard plummeted to the ground in a non-graceful way. Gosh, I felt like I had whiplash or something. Ash hopped off of Charizard. I jumped off the Pokémon soon after. "Charizard, return," Ash said cheerfully. Charizard went into the pokéball. Ash turned around and faced me. "See, that wasn't so bad."

"Yeah, if you are used to riding him for forever!" I retorted. I began to pout.

"Awww, Mist, don't be sad. It just takes some getting used to," Ash explained.

"Ok then, so, where's the ferry?" I asked him. He pointed to the large ship in the port. It looked sort of like the S.S. Anne. "Hey Ash, we don't have a good history with large ships, especially the ones that look just like this. Don't you remember the S.S. Anne?" Ash grimaced at me.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. But hey, they don't say things like 'this is the most indestructible ship on earth' and stuff like that," He pointed out. "Also, this ship has enough lifeboats for all of us."

"Ok, we will go on it. And also, we need to catch up a lot. All I know about the past six years is that you basically beat a lot of the Poké Leagues," I told him.

"Yeah, and you were only taking care of the gym," Ash said as we were boarding the ship.

"Tickets?" the sailor asked us as he blocked the entrance. Ash pulled two tickets out of his back pocket. He handed them to the sailor. "Have a good time on the S.S. Rust Bucket," the sailor waved us in.

"S.S. Rust Bucket? That's the ship that's taking us to Alger?" I whispered angrily.

"Hey, it's a ship, Mist. And you brought your strong water Pokémon, so we won't die!" Ash came back at me.

"Whatever," I mumbled. "So, when do you think we are going to arrive in Alder?"

"In a day or two," he answered. "I have our room key." We are sharing a room?

"Ok. So yeah, what should we do?" I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders. He then shot his left arm into the air with his index finger.

"There's a deck on this ship that allows Pokémon to roam free on the deck. Do you want to go?" he asked me this time.

"Well yeah," I replied. "My Pokémon need some fun with other Pokémon that doesn't include battling. Yeah, let's go down there!" I exclaimed and took a head start running down there. Ash was on my tail, catching up fast. When we reached the deck, I released Golduck, Kingdra, Azumarill, Starmie, Politoed, and Gyarados. Kingdra was released in the deck's pool, Golduck, Politoed, Starmie, and Azumarill hung out in their little group on the deck, and Gyarados was released into the ocean, due to his huge size. Looks like all my Pokémon are happy as clams.

"Hey, don't forget about my Pokémon!" Ash yelled as he threw his five pokéballs into the air. He released Glalie, Bayleef, Charizard, Kingler, and Donphan. Glalie and Kingler joined Golduck, Politoed, Starmie, and Azumarill, Charizard took to the skies, and Bayleef, Pikachu, and Donphan found some icky bug Pokémon to hang out with.

"This is nice," I said, leading Ash to a pair of chairs I saw on the deck. We both sat in them. "Our Pokémon are so awesome. I can't wait 'til we get to Alder. It will be just like old times."

"Yeah, but I will run out of places to put my badges at," Ash joked. Hmmm, he always gets the badges. Maybe this time would be different… "And yeah, it will be fun to see what Pokémon will be discovered there."

"Huh, yeah, it will be fun," I said, drifting away from the discussion. I bet it would be nice to win a gym badge. Ash always seems so happy whenever he won years ago. Yet, all I did was defeat challengers and got nothing in return, really. I wonder what it would be like if it was the other way around.

"Misty, are you listening?" he asked me. I snapped out of my trance and turned to Ash.

"Hey Ash, what do you think of a gym leader becoming a challenger?" I asked him. He looked at me in confusion. "Like, instead of taking care of a gym all the time, the gym leader would challenge other gyms."

"What are you getting at Misty?" he asked me suspiciously.

"I would like to challenge gyms alongside you, Ash," I confessed.

"That would be cool," Ash told me. "I am always looking for some competition, and who could be better competition that you?"

"Thanks Ash!" I squeaked, hugging him. I then released him. "This is gonna be awesome. And by the way, I already have tough Pokémon I have been training since forever."

"Same here Mist, same here," he drifted. He got up from his chair. "I'm gonna head back to the room, meet you there?" he said as he called back his Pokémon. Once Ash left, I called back my Pokémon and returned to the room. Once I reached my room, I looked for the room key in my pockets, but nothing was in them. Wait, Ash has the room key! I began to slam my fists against the door.

"Ash! Open this door!" I yelled at him. He opened the door.

"Don't have to break down the door Miss Waterflower," Ash told me in a wise tone, pointing his index finger at me.

"Whatever, just let me in," I said jokingly. He finally let me in. I relaxed on the bed next to the window. Luckily, there were two beds. I noticed that the day turned to night, meaning I should go to bed. "Night Ash, I'm gonna sleep," I told him.

"Ok you do that, I'm just gonna watch this Spanish soap opera on the TV," Ash murmured. Humph, he didn't care! Hey, don't I have a pair of pajamas in my bag? I reached into it and pulled out my cute pink top and my pink shorts. I walked to the bathroom, trying to get Ash's attention. "What are you doing Mist?" he asked me in a boring tone.

"Oh nothing, I'm just going to get my pajamas on in the bathroom, that's all," I said cheerfully. Ash finally snapped out of his trance. I quickly got changed in the bathroom. I don't like being in bathrooms many people use. I walked out and saw Ash waiting eagerly for me on his bed. "Wow, what are you so hyper about?" I teased him. Ash shook his head.

"Oh, nothing Mist. Goodnight," he said. He was acting weird, what I wanted. It's so fun to see him like that. I hopped into my bed and fell asleep.

The next day, I woke up to the loud intercom. "We have arrived in Alger. I hope you had a fun time boarding the S.S. Rust Bucket." Finally, we are in Alger.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm sorry I took forever to put this chapter up. I had to finish another story, and I have stupid summer reading to do. I hope you liked this!

-Nellabelle


End file.
